Harry Potter & Jakten på De Heliga Fingervantarna
by Prongs II
Summary: Hogwarts går i gugning när De Heliga Fingervantarna plötsligt försvinner, och spekulationer går igång om vem som kan ha utfört det hemska dådet. Harry, Ron och Hermione har egna misstankar, och försöker genast ställa allt till rätta. Tillfälligt övergiven
1. Snöbollar och Strafftjänst

Det var den första jullovsdagen och Harry gick sitt femte år på Hogwarts.

När Harry vaknade den morgonen kände han sig mycket nöjd. Alla femteårselever hade fått en massa läxor under lovet eftersom de skulle avlägga sin GET-examen nästa termin. Men den första lovdagen kunde de unna sig att vara ute i den tjocka snön som lagt sig som ett täcke runt hela området.

"God morgon Harry!" hälsade Fred när Harry kom ner för att äta frukost i Stora Salen.

"Morron killar." När Harry sa det stack Hermione fram huvudet från boken hon höll på att läsa. Hon harklade sig.

"Och Hermione" tillade Harry hastigt. Hermione kan vara läskig om hon är irriterad.

Just då damp Ron ner bredvid honom. Harry kunde inte riktigt bestämma sig för vad Ron såg ut som: en bulldog eller en zombie. Han hade just bestämt sig för det sista när George kom med ännu ett förslag.

"Jössös, vad har du gjort Ron? Du ser ut som en mosad morot!" Ron vände slött på huvudet, la armbågen i marmeladburken och spillde pumpajuice över Harrys knän.

När Harry fått på sig en torr klädnad och Ron vaknat bestämde de sig för att gå ut och försöka kasta snöbollar på Draco Malfoy utan att någon upptäckte det. De hade först tänkt ta osynlighetsmanteln, men insåg snart att deras fotspår skulle synas ändå.

De fick syn på Malfoy där han stod och skröt för några Slytherinelever. Harry, Ron och Hermione, som valt att följa med för den friska luftens skull, gömde sig bakom några täta, storvuxna buskar. Ron kramade ihop en stor blöt snöboll och viskade ivrigt:

"Tror ni jag träffar honom härifrån? Nu ska han allt få..!" Han siktade noga och kastade iväg snöbollen. Ron fick sin önskan uppfylld. Och strafftjänst. Hos Snape, som oturligt nog hade sett alltihop. Dessutom hade han dragit av tio poäng för Harry och Hermione, bara för att de satt i närheten.

Ron var så ursinnig den kvällen att Harry gick och la sig vid sju bara för att slippa prata med honom.

* * *

Tro mig, jag hade grymt kul när jag skrev det här. Vad tycks? :D


	2. Försvunna!

Det var den första jullovsdagen och Harry gick sitt femte år på Hogwarts

När eleverna som valt att stanna kvar under julen satt och åt frukost nästa morgon (och det var många, nästan alla femte- och sjundeårselever.) slogs dörrarna upp och Hagrid sprang in i salen. Eller, ja, sprang… Han klampade snarare fram som en skenande elefant.

"Professor Dumbledore Sir! Jag vet inte vem som gjorde de… Men dom Heliga Fingervantarna har blivit stulna!" När Hagrid pustat fram vad han hade att säga lät det som att salen i sig drog efter andan när alla eleverna och lärare gjorde det samtidigt. Professor Dumbledore ställde sig upp och gjorde en tystande gest med händerna.

"Alla elever ska genast återvända till sina uppehållsrum.. Stanna där tills er försteprefekt kommer med nyheter. Prefekter, lärare, Hagrid och Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley och Hermione Granger kommer upp hit."

Harry tittade oförstående på sina vänner. Varför skulle de blandas in i det hela? Eller trodde professor Dumbledore att _de _hade stulit de Heliga Fingervantarna? Harry såg samma undran och orolighet i sina vänners ansikten som han kände själv.

"Vi vet inte vem som har utfört detta hemska dåd" sa professor Dumbledore när Hagrid berättat hur han upptäckt att de var borta. "Men jag har en liten misstanke… Mr Weasley, visst kastade du en snöboll på Mr Malfoy under förmiddagen igår?" Ron nickade, men såg inte ut att förstå vad det hela rörde sig om. Harry däremot hade allt klart för sig.

"Tror professorn att Malfoy ville hämnas? Men varför göra något så fruktansvärt… Som rör hela skolan?"

Professor Dumbledores svar överröstades av en högljudd snyftning från professor McGonagall. Hon torkade sig i ögonen med en skotskrutig näsduk.

"Han har alltid varit en sån.. En sån… När han vill hämnas vill han göra det på riktigt, så att alla får lida… Ojojoj, vad har hänt med de fina vantarna? Usch, jag är så orolig…" Harry hade aldrig förr sett professor McGonagall gråta så hejdlöst. Han förstod att det var allvarligare än han först trott.

"Oroa dig inte professorn! Vi letar reda på dem!" Harry tittade frågande på sina vänner. Båda nickade bestämt.

"Vi lovar att göra allt i vår makt för att få tillbaka de Heliga Fingervantarna oskadda. Vi ska få fast den som gjorde det här!" sa Hermione, och Harry var glad att det inte var han som gjort det –Hermione såg riktigt skrämmande ut.

Professor Dumbledore tittade på deras bestämda ansikten och sa allvarligt:

"Är ni säkra på det? Det kan bli väldigt farligt…" Ron nickade.

"Vi måste ställa den som gjorde det här mot väggen!" sa han och tillade sedan "Det är säkert Malfoy, den uslingen.."

"Ja då så, prefekter, gå tillbaka till era elevhem och berätta att vi inte kan lita på någon. Hogwarts är inte säkert längre. Men vi letar för fullt och ber om all möjlig hjälp som finns att få." sa rektor Dumbledore. "Kan du Rubeus gå ner till sjukhusflygeln och berätta nyheten för den förkylde professor Snape?" Hagrid nickade och han lämnade salen tillsammans med Harry, Ron och Hermione.


	3. Nattlig upptäckt

Det var den första jullovsdagen och Harry gick sitt femte år på Hogwarts

"Jag avskyr honom, att han kan göra något så fruktansvärt!" morrade Ron när de gick uppför en trappa.

"Men…" sa Harry försiktigt. "Men… Vems var de Heliga Fingervantarna från början? Har de alltid varit på Hogwarts? Och vad har Malfoy för användning för dem?" Ron vände sig storögt och ursinnigt om. Han glodde på Harry som om Harry inte var riktigt klok. Hermione ryckte in.

"Ron, han kan ju inte veta det, han är ju uppfostrad av mugglare" hon vände sig till Harry. "Jo vet du Harry, de Heliga Fingervantarna tillhörde Helga Hufflepuffs farbror, och enligt legenden så har han förhäxat dem: den ena av dem skänker en visdom och godhet, medan den andra förhäxar en tills man dör! Det är därför de finns –fanns- på Hogwarts, eftersom de är extremt farliga och magikraftiga. Malfoy kan inte ha fattat vad han gett sig in i, den saken är klar." Hon skakade på huvudet och fortsatte upp för att ge den tjocka damen lösenordet.

Den kvällen låg Harry vaken länge och funderade. Om Malfoy tagit fingervantarna för att hämnas, visste han då inte hur mäktiga de var? Eller hade han tagit dem för att prova vilken som var vilken? Men då…

Harry satte sig upp när han insåg chockens faktum: Malfoy tänkte låta någon annan prova vantarna, för att sedan, när personen dött, veta vilken han borde bära. Ojojoj! Harry kastade sig ur sängen, han måste genast berätta för professor Dumbledore.

"Ron? Ron! Vakna!"

"Va? ÄR DET DU SOM HAR TAGIT MINA BYXOR?!"

Efter att försäkrat Ron om att Harry inte tagit hans byxor hade Ron vaknat så pass att han kunde lyssna till vad Harry hade att säga.

"Men, du menar alltså… Jösses Harry! Kom, vi skyndar oss till Dumbledore!"

På vägen till rektorns kontor diskuterade de vem Malfoy kunde tänkas använda som försökskanin. Ron gissade först på Crabbe och Goyle, men Harry påpekade att de var hans bästa vänner, och att han knappast skulle låta dem dö.

"Vem vet" sa Ron dovt.

De hade just svängt runt hörnet och kommit in i korridoren där den fula stenstatyn vaktade trappan upp till Dumbledores kontor, när de förde ett jamande följt av väsande steg.

"Det är Filch! Harry, fort, in här!" Ron hann precis dra igen dörren till det ödsliga klassrummet de nu befann sig i, innan vaktmästaren kom runt hörnet. Ron väste ilsket

"Varför ska den store idioten komma smygandes just nu..?" men Harry hyschade honom. Det hade slagit honom att Filch kanske visste något om fingervantarna. De lyssnade spänt.

"Så, så mrs Norris, vi kommer nog allt få vad vi vill ha… Om vi väntar en halv vecka, så kan vi lämna tillbaka dem sen, och då blir vi rikligt belönade! Jag kommer att få välja mitt pris, och då ska vi nog se till att den där usla poltergaisten kastas ut illa kvickt!" Filch lommade runt hörnet och hans röst dog bort. Kvar i klassrummet stod Harry och Ron och stirrade på varann i ren fasa.

"Så, ni säger alltså att ni kom hit inatt för att berätta för mig hur ni trodde att mr Malfoy skulle använda vantarna på någon annan, då ni hörde vår vaktmästare mr Filch tala med sin katt om hur han hade tagit dem, stämmer det?" Professor Dumbledores blåa ögon var allvarliga och bekymrade bakom de halvmåneformade glasögonen. Ron nickade ivrigt, fortfarande med ett uttryck av chock i ansiktet. Harry kände likadant. Han hade aldrig tyckt om mr Filch –det var omöjligt, så som han hatade alla elever, och dessutom fått fast Harry på några av hans nattliga promenader- men att vaktmästaren skulle kunna ta till sådana metoder som att stjäla två mycket mäktiga och gamla ärade magiföremål för att få som han ville, det hade han aldrig kunnat tro!

"Nej, inte riktigt professorn. Filch talade om hur han skulle kunna lämna tillbaka något, bli belönad och få Peeves utslängd. Men han nämnde egentligen aldrig fingervantarna, han sa bara 'dom'" Harry tittade upp i Dumbledores oroliga ansikte. "Vad ska vi göra professorn?"

Rktorn suckade.

"Jag ska prata med resten av lärarkåren, så får vi se vad vi kan göra imorgon. Gå och lägg er igen nu".

Men Harry var inte på humör att sova. Han och Ron satt uppe hela natten och diskuterade alla möjliga och omöjliga räddningsaktioner. De hade gärna velat tala med Hermione om saken, men det fick vänta. De kunde ju inte komma in i hennes sovsal. Först klockan fyra började samtalet sakta stanna av, och efter några minuter sov de båda två i fåtöljerna, utmattade efter nattens upplevelser och spekulationer.


	4. På Filch kontor

Harry vaknade av att någon puffade på honom

Harry vaknade av att någon puffade på honom. Det visade sig vara Hermione. Först såg han knappt var han var, men sedan slog det honom att han och Ron ju suttit och pratat i uppehållsrummet, och tydligen somnat där också.

"Harry? Varför ligger ni här och sover? Skynda er upp och byt om innan det kommer en massa andra elever!"

Hermione schasade upp dem till sin sovsal att göra sig iordning, och det var först under frukosten de fick en chans att berätta för henne om sin upptäckt. Hon reagerade likadant som de själva hade gjort.

"Va? Men.. Men det måste ju vara Filch då! Herre gud, och vi trodde att det var Malfoy! Men hörrni, Filch är en ynk, tänk om han skadar vantarna på något sätt! Han känner säkert inte till historien.. Tänk om han sätter på sig dem!"

Så långt hade inte Harry tänkt, men nu när Hermione sa det, kunde han tydligt se hur Filch satt med sin fula katt och beundrade fingervantarna på sina händer…

"Vi måste stoppa honom!" utbrast Ron och Harry nickade.

"Vi tar oss in i hans kontor i natt. Jo men kom igen Hermione, varför inte? Han är ju ändå aldrig där på nätterna. Vi tar oss in, och letar upp dem, så för vi tillbaka dem. Det är det bästa vi kan göra, Filch är en fara både för sig själv och andra." Ron nickade allvarligt åt Harrys plan, och efter ett tag gick Hermione med, om än något motvilligt.

Dagen segade sig fram, som om den visste att något hemskt kunde hända om den inte skyndade sig. Harry, Ron och Hermione satt i biblioteket för att finslipa planen, när de fick ännu mer vatten på sin kvarn.

Det var Hermione som hörde dem först. Hon skulle just slå upp en viktig sida om Helga Hufflepuff i _Hogwarts Historia _när hon hejdade sig. En blick på de andra sa dem att hon hittat något och att de borde vara tysta.

Bredvid dem, i hyllraden till höger, hördes ett väsande. Det tog dem inte många sekunder att förstå att Filch var i farten igen. Strax hördes madam Pinces röst

"Kan jag hjälpa er, mr Filch?" och sedan, så lågt att de fick anstränga sig för att höra "Har ni dem? När ska ni lämna tillbaka dem?" Det blev tyst. Harry vågade knappt andas i sin rädsla att missa det viktiga datumet.

"Onsdag kväll" hördes det sedan svagt. Harry tittade på sina vänner. Idag var det måndag. Om Filch skulle ha vantarna i sin ägo ända till onsdag kväll, då kunde de vara säkra på att minst ett dödsfall skulle ske, och en sprängning av skolan verkade inte helt otrovärdigt.

"Vi måste hitta dem i natt!" viskade Harry, och alla nickade allvarligt.

När natten äntligen kom möttes de tre vännerna i uppehållsrummet, slarvigt påklädda. Harry höll i Marodörkartan, Ron i osynlighetsmanteln och Hermione i ett par rejäla darkskinshandskar. Hon såg något nervös ut, men verkade väldigt bestämd när hon viskade

"Nu går vi!"

Deras smygande steg lät som kanonskott i Harrys öron, och han undrade nästan varför ingen kom och tittade efter vem det var som bankade så hårt på dörren. Hans hjärta höll på att dunka ur led när en dörr plötsligt slogs upp framför dem – instinktivt drog de sig snabbt ur vägen och tryckte sig mot väggen, när ingen mindre än Severus Snape kom klampandes inom synhåll. Han sa inget, men de kunde tydligt se att han var irriterad över något. De följde sakta efter honom, medan Harry kollade kartan. Ingen var i rummet som Snape just kommit ut från, så de kunde bara anta att han varit helt själv.

En kvart senare hade Snape gått in på sitt kontor och låst dörren.

"Vi tar oss in hos Filch nu, innan det är för sent!" bad Hermione. Harry kollade kartan, och de tog sig bort till vaktmästarens kontor. Harry kom ihåg när han varit där senast: under andra året, då Filch försökte få honom rapporterad för att ha gått i hallen med leriga skor.

"Vad gör vi nu?" frågade han, och blev besvarad av Ron, som dök fram från mateln. Han började genast stöka runt, drog ut lådor och tittade i skåp, utan att hitta något av intresse.

"Ron! Stöka inte ner! Det måste vara i exakt samma ordning som innan, annars förstår han att någon varit här!" Hermione var förebrående och Ron såg sig skamset om på röran han redan hunnit ställa till med.

"Öh… Jag tror tyvärr inte att vi kan göra något åt det nu."

Harry hade varit säker på att det skulle ta dem max några minuter att hitta och ta tillbaka vantarna, men Filch visade sig vara smartare än de trott. Fast de letade i flera timmar hittade de inget av intresse. Förutom några tavlor och två asiatiska lampor fanns inget annat än rapporter om varje elev som någonsin gjort honom något ont. Till slut var de tvunga att inse att Filch antingen hade ett väldigt bra gömställe, eller så hade han inte alls med det hela att göra. De fick helt enkelt vända tillbaka till uppehållsrummet.


End file.
